Research Administration, Training, Career Development and Mentoring Core The goals of this Core are: 1) to provide stable fiscal, organizational, and scientific administration for all components of our Center, including each of the other four Research Cores and each of the Research Projects;2) to provide all the necessary administrative support for regulatory reviews of diverse types related to clinical research, animal research, and the acquisition and use of novel compounds;3) to provide all of the framework for long and short-term training, career development, and short-term mentoring, as well as morE general information dissemination and educational outreach (including recruitment and selection of candidates, logistical management of trainees), and facilitation of interactions with all mandatory University training courses, as well as providing a local nurturing environment to maximize the clinical and scientific training experience.